


- need.

by xendetic



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Clothing Masturbation, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, gender neutral reader, solo masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xendetic/pseuds/xendetic
Summary: it wasn't fair.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	- need.

_– need._  
 **pairing:** leviathan x gn!reader  
 **tropes:** jealousy, pining, solo masturbation, clothing masturbation  
 **word count:** 677

before you had come into his life, leviathan had been more than happy to lock himself away in his room without a care in the world. ignoring reality became his second nature, and to be on his lonesome was something along the lines of his attempt at self-comfort.

but that was _before_ you.

he didn’t know when he became so desperate, so crazy. to have your attention, your affection, your time. but every waking hour without you was something akin to pain. his second nature betrayed him. his attempts at ignoring reality and being alone all fell short – suddenly nothing was enough.

he was desperate.

_for you._

it wasn’t fair. it never was. the hours you spent away were just a joke in the form of a gruelling punishment. why was _he_ the one suffering? why was _he_ the one who got the sharp end of the blade?

it was not fair.

every moment he was alone were clouded by you. thoughts of having you to himself. because it wasn’t fair for anyone else to have you. he needed you. the piece of clothing he gripped in his fist proved his desperation to have you. the jealousy he felt for your attention seeping out at every point.

a hiss left his lips absentmindedly, tail coiling in annoyance as your scent filled his every conscious thought. the grip on your clothing tightened, his tongue flicking out from his mouth as he felt the ever growing jealousy burn hotter.

it wasn’t fair that you plagued every one of his thoughts.

it wasn’t fair that he needed you so badly.

it wasn’t fair that your voice was the one that came to him during the night as he pleasured himself.

a hand slithered down his body, the garment in his fist resting over his crotch. his thoughts were running rampant, every one of his senses calling for you. he envied you. how you were so persistent and ever present in his mind – even when you weren’t there.

leviathan gripped his cock, another hiss leaving his mouth. the material of your clothing fuelled the pit of desire within him. the desire to have your attention, to have your love. he needed it. a strangled groan bubbled up in his throat, fingers curling around his shaft as his strokes began to speed up.

images of you were all he could think of. your lips around him, your body pressed against his. his hands running over you. to feel your skin, your heat. oh, to have you. to stop these games of you tormenting him and just have you – really have you. he wanted you to crave him as much as he craved you. to feel that same jealousy and envy he felt whenever you weren’t there.

his eyes squeezed shut, his fist ramping up to a nonhuman speed. the demon’s teeth were clenched, jaw flexing as he let you consume him. leviathan had moved past the point of return. his need for you was too strong. he was one of the strongest demons, yet here he was, letting you overpower him.

to have these kind of thoughts about you – a human, a _normie._ it was something leviathan couldn’t fully comprehend. but nothing felt as rewarding and fulfilling as you. his chest was heaving with shaking breaths, his heart beating at such a pace that if he was human, he was sure would have pushed him into cardiac arrest.

your name was suddenly the only thing on his tongue, and he began chanting it like it was an incantation. leviathan was buzzing with need, every second reminding him that he was doing this because of you. how _unfair._ how cruel of you to do this to him.

a sharp inhale of breath hitched in his throat, his orgasm crashing against him in waves. his breath was laboured, a shaky hand removing your clothing from his cock. the cum splattered against it gave him a rush of adrenaline. he felt his eyes close once more, one singular thought rising above the rest.

_how unfair._

**Author's Note:**

> notes: just a quick drabble of our sea monster demon and his jealousy for everything. feel free to spam my inbox with requests about the boys. ;)


End file.
